FADELESS
by Just-Hatsumi
Summary: Yo era una marginada social con mis bandas de metal, mis piercings, mi infaltable delineador negro, mi ropa oscura y mis zapatos con tachas. Y vino él. Tambien con sus bandas de metal, piercings, delineador negro y ropa oscura. Y mi corazon dejo de latir por un segundo.
1. Chapter 1

Nota de la autora: Holi chicas :D Tal y como lo puse en mi FaceBook, este es mi nuevo proyecto. La idea surgio despues de leer toda la saga de Vampire Kisses (Ellen Schreiber) y no tarde en inspirarme para finalmente postear este corto y primer cap, que es mas como un epilogo o capitulo introductorio. Bueno, basta de palabreo y empecemos :)

.

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. A mi me pertenece la historia._

.  
  
**FADELESS**  
**Capitulo I: Soy diferente y me gusta**

.

Desde que nací, supe que era diferente. Y eso se vio claro en mi nacimiento.

La mayoria de bebés les ocasionan muchos problemas a sus madres al momento de nacer porque simplemente no quieren salir de sus vientres y por ello se quedan en la sala de partos durante horas. Pero ese no fue mi caso. Yo, en cambio, estaba ansiosa por salir. Ya estaba aburrida de la misma rutina de siempre. Estuve nueve meses en la panza de mi mamá haciendo prácticamente nada. Creí que ya era hora de que finalmente me sacaran. Iba a nacer por parto natural, pero quise adelantarme y a propósito me enredé con el cordón umbilical para que me sacaran aún más rápido. No me critiquen. Hice que mi madre no sufra al hacerle cesárea y le ahorré tiempo a muchos. Pero creo que la emoción me cegó y me dio taquicardia. Solo por eso me tarde más de lo normal en conocer este nuevo mundo que me rodea. Me tuvieron que internar durante dos semanas pero se dieron cuenta de que no sería nada serio después de los mil exámenes que me tuvieron que hacer, así que me dejaron libre y mis padres vinieron a recogerme.

Otra razón por la que soy diferente es porque mis padres pensaron que sería niño y no una niña. Los primeros cuatro años de mi vida usé ropa de niño y jugué con cosas de niños durante toda mi infancia. Eso fue una gran influencia para mi forma de vestir y pensar en el futuro. Los ejemplos son eternos. Uno podría ser que odiaba a las muñecas como cualquier niño: le sacaba los brazos, le cortaba el pelo y las consideraba como un monstruo cuando jugaba con mi batman de juguete y los hacía pelear.

Y una última razón por la que soy diferente es porque soy una chica gótica. No emo, gótica. Me encanta usar mis corsés con diseños de encajes, mis mini-faldas negras de jean con cadenas y rasgadas, mis correas con tachas, mis botas de combate. Me encanta usar el lápiz delineador negro a prueba de agua y ponérmelo debajo de los ojos, me fascina ponerme bastantes capas de sombra negra sobre ellos y en especial retocar mis labios constantemente con mi labial negro. Amo a las bandas góticas porque sus letras parecen que se basaron en las entradas de mi diario, en especial a the GazettE.

Y el ser diferente no significa que eres mejor o peor. Solo significa que eres distinto a los demás: no compartes su punto de vista, no escuchas la misma estación de radio, la forma de vestir es distinta... Pero al parecer no muchos entienden eso. Piensan que porque eres diferente eres inferior, que no estás al mismo nivel que ellos. Piensan que por esas mínimas diferencias, te tienen que trata distinto, cuando solo sigues siendo una persona más en este planeta y todos merecen ser tratados por igual. Pero al parecer las reglas están escritas para ser seguidas cuando a uno se le da la reverenda gana. Yo no le llamaría exactamente discriminación, porque toda mi vida he estado en contra de ella. Aunque realmente parece discriminación. Tuve que ser punto de ese durante toda la primaria y secundaria baja. Todas esas miradas feas porque simplemente usaba el buzo del colegio todos los días en vez del uniforme (que no utilicé mas que una vez porque odiaba usar faldas).

Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando entré a la preparatoria, empezando por el hecho de que te dejaban ir con ropa de calle (y no usar uniforme mas que para la hora de educación física). A nadie le importaba mucho cómo te vestías o como pensabas. Simplemente lo ignoraban y cada uno se junta con su grupo de amigos. Y cada grupito de amigos de la preparatoria tiene sus propias características. No puedes entrar a uno como si nada.

Tuve la gran suerte de que en la preparatoria ya haya un grupo para gente como yo: los góticos (porque la palabra satánicos no es realmente la correcta). Nos vestimos igual, escuchamos la misma música, vemos las mismas series… Y más que amigos, somos como hermanos. Nos protegemos los unos a los otros como manada, no dejamos que nadie se quede detrás. Somos un grupo relativamente chico, comparado con el de los skaters o el de los populares; pero creo que esa es una ventaja: nos hace mucho más unidos.

Este año escuché rumores de que entraría un chico nuevo. Algo me dice que tendremos un nuevo integrante en el grupo.

.

.

**Nota de la autora: No se olviden de agregarme a FaceBook para que estén al dia con mis publicaciones :) El link está en mi perfil **

.

_Reviews?_


	2. Chapter 2

**FADELESS**

**Capitulo II: Un fatídico primer día de clases**

**.**

El día anterior me había quedado viendo Drácula por enésima vez. Y en ese momento fue en el que de alguna forma me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. Porque ese día tenía que volver a la preparatoria. Y realmente no tenía ganas de volver a clases. Empezando por el hecho de que tenía que verle la cara a todos mis odiosos profesores y algunas otras personas en especial como Karin Uzumaki, por ejemplo. Tampoco extrañaba la cafetería del colegio. Y tampoco extrañaba las clases de educación física. La única razón por la que asistía era para complacer a mis padres y no ser una vaga de profesión cuando cumpla los dieciocho.

Mi alarma sonó exactamente a las 5: 57 am como de costumbre. Ya no tiraba mi celular, que siempre dejaba bajo la cama. Había gastado los ahorros de mi vida para comprarme ese hermoso Xperia L y lo atesoraba como una madre atesora a su único hijo. _Suicide Circus_ empezó a resonar por los parlantes de mi preciado aparato, y no apagué la alarma por el simple gusto de querer seguir escuchando la canción. Sabía que toda mi familia odiaba la música que escuchaba, pero ya se había vuelto una rutina. No tardó ni un minuto en apagarse solo al darse cuenta de que lo había ignorado. Más la otra alarma, la que siempre sonaba a las 6:03 am, empezó a sonar con la canción de _Never Let This Go_. Fue ahí en donde rápidamente me levante de la cama de un salto y cogiendo mi cepillo, pretendí hacer el screamo de la primera parte de la canción con mi headbanging.

"¡Sakura! ¡Ino no tardará en llegar! Más te vale que te apures. No vayan a llegar tarde el primer día." Mi mamá, como siempre interrumpiéndome en las partes más importantes, tenía la costumbre de hacer eso todos los primeros días de regreso a clase. No le decía nada porque si no se ofendería y no cocinaría sus deliciosos panqueques como desayuno.

Tratando de ahogar un bostezo, arrastre mis pies hasta mi armario. Lo abrí con mucha flojera y elegí mi atuendo del día de acuerdo con mi calendario. Para evitar repetir atuendos muy seguido, antes de que terminen las vacaciones de verano, hacía un calendario con lo que debía ponerme cada día. Era un sistema bastante efectivo, y ahora mis amigas también lo usaban. El primer día siempre usaba algo sencillo, al día siguiente usaba algo más alocado. Ese día me tocaba usar mis botas de combate, mis medias largas de red, una minifalda de denim negro rasgada con mi correa de tachas, mi polo ahuecado y con manchas de Avenged Sevenfold, y mi casaca de cuero. Realmente agradecí internamente haberme bañado en la noche del día anterior porque de verdad no tenía ganas de bañarme en ese momento.

Me cambié tarareando _Suicide Circus_. Me miré al espejo de mi baño durante un rato, para comprobar que todo estaba en su sitio. Me lavé la cara con el jabón que olía a cerezas y me puse corrector para tapar los odiosos granitos de la frente. Cogí mi cepillo rojo, que había tirado en el suelo, y me dispuse a desenredar mi largo y lacio cabello rosa pálido. Al comienzo lo odiaba bastante porque las personas se burlaban de mí diciendo que era una pelo de chicle. Pero un día un chico muy lindo me dijo que a él le gustaba mucho mi cabello y que no debería de teñírmelo... Aunque después me rompió el corazón- pero bueno, esa ya es otra historia.

Bajé las escaleras poniéndome los aretes y no tardé mucho en comerme los panqueques. El día parecía ser bastante prometedor. Incluso algunos pájaros estaban cantando –y eso nunca pasaba el primer día de clases. No faltaba para que Ino me viniese a recoger, por lo que me lavé los dientes en la cocina al costado del engendro (también conocido como el menor de los Haruno o el hermano de la gótica). Ni si quiera perdí el tiempo en mirarlo ni en decirle algo. Colgué mi mochila sobre mi hombre izquierdo y me recosté contra el marco de la puerta de la cocina mientras que me terminaba de maquillar.

"¡Frentona!"

Realmente no tenía que pensar mucho para saber a la perfección que ese tono pertenecía al de mi mejor amiga Ino. Era una rubia deslumbrante con ojos azules, que por cuestiones de la vida, también se había convertido en gótica cuando cumplió los catorce. No tardamos mucho en hacernos amigas el primer día de la preparatoria y discutir acerca de quién era el chico más lindo de the GazettE.

"¡Ino-cerda!" exclamé con una sonrisa.

A mi mejor amiga le habían regalado un auto por sus dieciséis. No era un BMW de último modelo, pero algo era algo. Era un Mazda 6 de color azul eléctrico. La familia de Ino no era exactamente adinerada, pero le daban bastantes cosas que mi familia lamentablemente no podía permitirme. Agradecía que ella no sea una chica hueca o engreída, sino todo lo contrario. Desde que le compraron el auto, me recogía a mí y a Sai –uno más de la manada- todas las mañanas.

No tardé en subir al auto y sentarme en el asiento de copiloto. Saludé a Sai por el espejo del retrovisor y abracé a mi mejor amiga fuertemente a pesar de que nos habíamos visto casi todos los días de nuestras vacaciones de verano. Nos despedimos de mi mamá con la mano y partimos, escuchando _0.00am_ de ACID a todo volumen.

.

La preparatoria estaba tal y como recordaba. El mismo reloj en el edificio principal seguía adelantado por cinco minutos. Los _skaters_ seguían agrupándose en la parte derecha de las escaleras principales. Los populares seguían echándose sobre el gras del campus charlando acerca de las increíbles y caras vacaciones de verano que habían tenido. Los nerds de seguro ya estaban en sus respectivas clases leyendo algún extraño libro de algoritmos o algo por el estilo. Los raros estaban haciendo sus rarezas en el baño de hombres, como siempre. Los matones seguramente estaban torturando a uno de los 'normales' que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderse. Los _indies_ probablemente estaban escuchando su música –según ellos- 'no comercial'. Y bueno, nosotros los góticos estábamos sentados en una de las bancas del campus escuchando Rise Against a todo volumen.

Los primeros días de clases en definitiva son mis favoritos al igual que los últimos días de clase. ¿La razón? No hacemos nada. Ese día –lunes 2 de setiembre- empezábamos el periodo académico con un discurso de bienvenida de parte del consejo estudiantil y de la directora. Después de esa pequeña reunión, cada uno se dirigía a sus clases o a llenar sus casilleros. La mayoría hacía lo segundo por lo que realmente no había clases. Después venía el almuerzo y luego una charla del consejo estudiantil acerca de las actividades del año. Al estar en último año, lo único que realmente importaba era la fiesta de promoción. No podía creer que después de tanto tiempo finalmente ya me graduaba e iba a ser libre de ese horrible lugar.

El timbre sonó exactamente a las 8:07 am. No me acordaba que el timbre siempre se atrasaba. Todo el alumnado empezó a acumularse en los pasillos principales de la escuela para llegar al auditorio; y nosotros, como siempre, nos quedamos al final. Conseguimos sitio para todos en las bancas del segundo piso del auditorio en la parte de atrás. Daba la impresión que la directora Tsunade simplemente parafraseaba el mismo discurso todos los años. Fue por eso mismo que, como todos los años, nos quedamos hablando por nuestro grupo de chat durante toda la presentación.

Saku-ra: ¿En qué salón les tocó?

INo: Como siempre, en el tuyo

Nara: 4-C

SAI: 4-F

Temariii: 4-C con el vago de Nara

Nara: Amargada

INo: *Tensión sexual*

Hyuga: Por primera vez la rubia tiene razón. 3-A

Saku-ra: Auch

INo: Neji Hyuga. ¿Qué mierda quiere decir eso?

Hinata: Ino. El Uchiha te está echando el ojo. 3-B

Saku-ra: ¿¡Qué!?

Hinata: Sabes que yo nunca miento Saku :( A no ser que sea estrictamente necesario

INo: Tendrá un problema en el ojo por andar mirándome.

Shikamaru: No se supone que tiene novia?

Sakura-ra: Es la perra de Karin. Tecnicamente no es su novia aunque se hayan acostado mas veces que una pareja tratando de tener un hijo, solo que en un tiempo de dos semanas y no un año.

.

No me sorprendió cuando me descubrieron fumando en el baño. Obviamente me mandaron a detención. Lo había hecho por pura diversión. Mi único objetivo había sido joder a Tsunade, pero al parecer no tuvo tiempo de darme una de sus comunes reprimendas. Simplemente me dio el cartoncito amarillo patito con el número 7 impreso y me mandó al salón de detención. Mi mamá no me solía decir nada cuando la llamaban diciendo que me habían encontrado fumando o haciendo alguna estupidez, como de costumbre. Solo me saludaba con un beso en la frente y un pequeño golpe en la espalda, siempre rodeando los ojos. Mi papá tampoco. El hecho de que también habían pertenecido a la banda de los rebeldes cuando eran jóvenes ayudaba bastante.

Me quedé jugando con el lapicero de Hello Kitty que había encontrado en el suelo del salón. Empecé a hacer garabatos en una hoja de papel que había encontrado limpia por un lado. Estaba casi segura de que era un examen y que debía de entregarlo firmado al día siguiente. Pero realmente no me importó. Y esos garabatos sin querer terminaron siendo pequeños bocetos de caras que nunca en mi vida había visto.

La hora de detención pasó relativamente rápida. Guardé todas las cosas que tenía desparramadas en la carpeta tarareando una canción que Ino me había pasado hace una semana atrás. Hice un ademán con la mano antes de la salir del salón, si ni siquiera voltear al profesor que se había quedado cuidándome esa tarde. Ni siquiera me acordaba de su nombre a pesar de haberle visto la cara desde el primer día de clases de primer año, en donde él me había saludado en la entrada con una sonrisa un tanto aburrida.

Empecé a caminar por los pasillos, tratando de no pisar las líneas del piso cuadriculado. Fue por mi torpeza que me tropecé con alguien. Aunque internamente agradecí que fuese un poco torpe. Los ojos más hermosos que había visto en toda mi existencia se fijaron en los míos por milisegundos. Y solo recordé sus ojos carbón esa tarde, porque me había ayudado a levantarme pero se había ido rápidamente por el pasillo sin decir absolutamente nada. En ese momento simplemente quise volver a verlo de nuevo para hablarle.

.

.

_1792 palabras_

_23.09.13_

_No te olvides de agregarme a Facebook! El link esta en mi perfil!_

_._

_**5 reviews para el siguiente capitulo!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**FADELESS**

**Capitulo III: Tengo un grupo de música genial  
**

.

La primera semana de clases pasó relativamente rápida. Teníamos que elegir un club como todos los años, y todavía no decidía entre bádminton o música. Tenía un par de amigas (que no eran parte de la manada, sino del grupo de las 'normales') que querían que me uniese al grupo de porristas; pero sinceramente animar a los idiotas de mi grado no era de mi total agrado. Al final terminé por inscribirme al de música junto a Hinata, que tocaba el piano. Iba a ser genial sacar las partituras de Apocalyptica junto a ella y mi bajo. Ino y Sai se inscribieron al club de karate junto a Tenten y Neji; y como era de esperarse, Shikamaru y Temari se inscribieron al club de ajedrez.

Justo ese día, martes, tendríamos la prueba de entrada al club de música. Estaba algo nerviosa porque la profesora me miraba de una manera despectiva, seguramente por la manera en la que me vestía. Ese día había venido con mis converse negras hasta la rodilla, mi minifalda gris a cuadros, un bustier de color vino con diseños de encaje y mi casaca preferida. O tal ves por la gran cantidad de delineador negro estaba utilizando. No me sorprendió su actitud porque ya estaba acostumbrada. Vivía en un barrio en donde las impresiones que le dabas a las personas acerca de tu aspecto era lo que importaba más.

Habíamos hecho una pequeña cola afuera del salón de música. Yo y Hinata éramos las últimas. Entré yo primero. Solo había entrado una vez y estaba igual de ordenada que aquella vez. Había un pequeño estrado, en donde supuse que se haría la prueba, y habían dieciséis bancas perfectamente ordenadas y catorce estudiantes ya estaban sentados. Sólo pude reconocer a un par de caras.

"¿Y tu eres...?" me preguntó la profesora. Su voz tenía un timbre algo irritante para mi pobre tímpano.

"Sakura Haruno."

"¡También conocida como la gótica Haruno!" exclamó alguien por ahí. Estaba más que segura que había sido Karin, aunque me sorprendía que alguien tan hueca esté ahí.

"¡Silencio!" exclamó la vieja. Las arrugas de su cara me causaban terror. Mi más grande temor era verme así cuando sea vieja. "¿Y qué tocas? ¿O cantas?"

"Toco un poco de guitarra, pero mi instrumento principal es el bajo. Y sí, canto un poco."

"¿Ése es tu bajo?" señaló mi mochila del bajo y simplemente asentí. "Sácalo y tóca algo. Lo que sea. ¡Rápido!"

Obedecí a la primera como nunca antes y me dispuse a tocar Before I Decay, tarareando la parte del screamo. Si quería ver la velocidad máxima a la que mis dedos podían tocar y que no me salga del ritmo, Before I Deacy era perfecta. Me había tardado una semana entera en sacar la canción, y creo que valió la pena porque la vieja estaba levemente sorprendida al igual que la mayoría de mis compañeros. Hinata seguía parada contra el marco de la puerta estaba sonriéndome levemente. Mi nueva profesora apuntó un par de cosas en su libreta de hojas amarillentas y me mandó a sentar al costado de Naruto Uzumaki. ¿Acaso este idiota no debería de estar junto a Itachi?, pensé.

Mis pensamientos acerca del fanático hiperactivo del ramen que se sentaba a mi lado se desvanecieron cuando a Hinata le tocó subir al pequeño estrado. Sabía que le iba a ir genial porque ella había tocado piano desde que tenía uso de razón, pero igual le guiñé el ojo con una sonrisa. Esa era nuestra extraña manera de desearnos buena suerte. Le hizo básicamente las mismas preguntas que a mí y ella respondió sin ningún nerviosismo en su voz. Rápidamente, fue hasta donde estaba el hermoso piano de cola y empezó a tocar una de sus piezas favoritas de Mozart. El hecho de que Naruto se haya quedado mirándola embobado me sorprendió.

"Bueno, creo que ya no quedan más aspirantes. Empezaremos la clase de hoy con-"

"Eh... Su señoría, hay alguien el la puerta." dijo uno de los que parecía ser violinista.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando vi al chico con el que había tropezado la vez anterior saliendo de detención. Estaba utilizando el uniforme del colegio que nadie usaba pero que a él le quedaba perfecto. Noté que tenía dos aros en la oreja izquierda y tres en la derecha. El poco delineador que usaba hacía que sus orbes oscuros como el carbón resaltaran aún más. La camisa tenía los dos primeros botones desabrochados y la corbata azul marino colgaba delicadamente. También note que estaba usando muñequeras; no tardé en darme cuenta de que se cortaba. La vieja le dedicó la misma mirada de desprecio que a mí, y lo invitó a pasar al estrado.

"¿Tu nombre?" preguntó con desdén.

"Sasuke. " su voz perfectamente masculina hizo que mi piel se ponga de gallina.

"¿Y qué tocas?"

"Toco guitarra de preferencia eléctrica y hago screamo."

"No tengo la más remota idea de lo que es 'screamo' pero no me importa. Toca lo primero que se te viene a la mente."

Supe desde ese momento que Sasuke sería uno más en la manada cuando empezó a tocar el increíble riff de Hail To The King. Sus dedos se movían entre los trastes de su guitarra blanca mientras yo recordaba uno de los primeros riffs que aprendí cuando empecé a tocar guitarra. La profesora ni se inmutó. Asintió después de que mi príncipe azul terminara y se colocó al costado de Hinata al no haber más sillas. La vieja se paró con un aire de superioridad y caminó hasta el estrado.

"Como estaba diciendo, empezaremos la clase de hoy con una pequeña introducción. Es por eso que le voy a pedir a cada uno que suba al estrado, diga su nombre, su género de música favorito y su banda favorita. Después los agruparé según sus gustos."

Mi grupo fue un poco extraño. Éramos Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto, Sasori y yo. Me sorprendí un poco cuando Sasori, siendo del grupo de los raros, escuche lo que escuchábamos en la manada. Me asusté cuando Naruto dijo que su banda favorita era ONE OK ROCK. Mi corazón latió fuerte cuando Sasuke dijo que le gustaba the GazettE y Maximun the Hormone. Seríamos un grupo hasta fin de año y para cada fin de mes deberíamos de tener una canción lista, podía ser un cover o una original. Hubo un silencio medio incómodo mientras nos terminábamos de acomodar en las sillas, pero Naruto se encargó de eliminarlo.

"¡Hola soy Naruto del 4-D!"

Los tres respondimos con un 'hola' mucho menos energético y nos presentamos uno a uno. Yo fui primero.

"Eh... Soy Sakura. 4-A."

"Sasuke. 4-A."

"Soy Hinata del 3-B."

"Sasori del 3-D."

.

Después de ese primer contacto de grupo, intercambiamos números y quedamos en reunirnos en casa de Naruto para nuestro primer ensayo el sábado. Traté de elegir un atuendo no tan ostentoso como de costumbre: utilicé una falda que parecía un tutú de ballet de color sangre, unas panti-medias negras pero rasgadas, mis botas de combate también negras, un polo manga cero blanco con una calavera bastante elaborada y mis guantes de cuero. No hacía mucho frío aún asi que simplemente me puse una casaca delgada negra encima y salí con mi bajo en la espalda, mis llaves en la mano y mi preciado celular en la otra.

La casa de Naruto no quedaba tan lejos como pensé. Estaba en la zona de los ricos de la ciudad, por lo que tenía que tomar el autobús. Estaba por llegar a la parada de bus cuando un Ferrari rojo se estacionó al costado mío. Me sorprendí bastante cuando el conductor bajó la luna de la ventana y resultó ser nada más ni nada menos que Sasuke. Los Ray-Ban en definitiva le quedaban perfectos y me quedé como una boba mirándolo durante unos largos segundos. El me dio una media sonrisa y me hizo un ademán con la mano para que me subiese. Abrí la puerta trasera para dejar mi bajo; la cerré y fui hacia el asiento de copiloto. Casi morí cuando vi su atuendo. La camiseta negra cuello V le quedaba demasiado sexy con sus jeans rasgados. Sentí sus ojos examinando mi cuerpo también y estaba casi segura de que mis bragas se habían mojado.

"Hola Saku."

Se había empezado a juntar con la manada después de nuestro primer encuentro, y después de un par de días se tomó la confianza de empezar a llamarme así. Nadie lo hacía, pero me gustaba. No era un apodo realmente original pero el hecho de que él sea el único que lo use me hacía sentir especial para él.

"Hey Sasuke. Wow, no sabía que tenías un carro tan lindo." le respondí colocándome el cinturón de seguridad.

"En realidad es de mi mamá." dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa

"Oh, ya veo." murmuré algo avergonzada jugueteando con un pequeño mechón de mi cabello que había huido de mi desordenado moño.

"Tengo una moto." comentó mientras paraba por un semáforo.

"Eso sí suena divertido."

"¿Has subido alguna vez a una?" me preguntó, mientras le subía el volumen al estéreo y empezaba a sonar Dir en Grey.

"No, lamentablemente. Creo que he hecho muchas cosas menos eso." Entre esas cosas estaban haber perdido la virginidad el año anterior, haberme hecho tres tatuajes (una cruz en la entrepierna, una calavera en la muñeca y 'broken' en la espalda'), empezar a fumar... Digamos que estaba un poco malograda.

"¿A tu mamá no le dará un ataque si te invito a salir y vamos a la playa del sur?" me preguntó acariciando el dorso de mi mano distraídamente mientras se estacionaba al frente de la casa.

'Oh por todos los dioses. ¿Mi príncipe me estaba pidiendo una cita?'

"No veo por qué no..." sonreí coqueta mientras lo jalaba levemente del brazo y besaba su mejilla castamente dejando un leve rastro de mi labial rojo.

Bajó rápidamente del auto y como todo caballero me abrió la puerta con mi bajo en la mano. Colgué mi bajo en mi espalda de nuevo, y esperé a que él saque su guitarra de la maletera. Subimos los escalones de la entrada y un delicioso olor a galletas inundó mis pulmones. Él tocó el timbre y escuchamos a alguien bajar por las escaleras corriendo. Naruto abrió la puerta con una sonrisa zorruna y nos dejó pasar rápidamente.

No había estado del todo equivocada. La casa era verdaderamente gigante. Unas escaleras se encontraban a nuestra derecha y la gigantesca sala (que parecía del tamaño del cuarto de mis papás y mío juntos) al frente. No me pareció raro que Sasuke ni se inmutara. Por el Ferrari de su mamá supuse que él también venía de una familia adinerada. La inmensa telaraña de luces alumbraba la sala y una gran tv de plasma estaba contra una de las paredes. Lo más probable era que la cocina se encuentre detrás de la puerta de la izquierda por el intenso olor a galletas.

"Sasori y Hinata ya están arriba. Tenemos un par de ideas pero faltaban ustedes para elegir una." dijo el rubio mientras subíamos las escaleras.

Entramos a una habitación a prueba de sonido. Sasori estaba desparramado en uno de los puffs con su guitarra amarilla haciendo un impro de blues y Hinata estaba haciendo uno de sus típicos ejercicios para calentar dedos. Sonrió cuando me vio y amplió su sonrisa cuando vio a Sasuke detrás mío. Sasori simplemente levanto la mirada y saludó con la cabeza. Habían partituras, cables, ipods y celulares tirados en el suelo alfombrado. Saqué mi bajo de su estuche y también empecé a calentar pero sin conectarlo al amplificador. Sasuke sacó su guitarra, pero ésta era acústica y de color negro, y la empezó a afinar.

"Bueno, ahora que ya estamos todos creo que ya podremos empezar. Hinata tenía unas cuantas canciones ya compuestas, pero yo también tenía un par de canciones de the GazettE en mente."

"Hinata, ¿trajiste 'Unbreakable'?" pregunté emocionada.

"'¿Unbreakable'?" preguntaron los tres hombres a la vez, dejando sus respectivos labores.

"Es una canción que compusimos Hinata y yo hace un año. ¿Quieren que la toquemos?"

Los chicos se miraron entre si y después de unos segundos asintieron con la cabeza. Sasuke me pasó su guitarra acústica que estaba sobre el puff de su costado como si me estuviese leyendo la mente. Miré a Hinata y ella empezó a tocar las primeras notas de la canción. Después de unos cuantos compases empecé a hacer un pequeño riff para luego hacer acordes simples acompañando a Hinata, y de vez en cuando arpegios. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Sasuke me acompañe tocando mi bajo. Sasori no tardó en imitarlo, haciendo un improvisado riff con notas bastante agudas; y Naruto casi al final empezó a acompañar con una pandereta.

"Olvídense de mis opciones. Creo que esta queda."

Sasori asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y Sasuke me abrazó sorpresivamente por detrás.

.

Ese día fue uno de los mejores de mi vida. Después del pequeño ensayo, comimos unas pizzas. Sasuke dejó que me sentara en sus piernas y le di varios pedazos en la boca como un bebé. Hinata me miraba enternecida y Naruto la miraba a ella como un idiota. Lo que le faltaba era que chorreara saliva de su boca. Sasori estaba distraído contando los peperonni en su pedazo de pizza, por lo que estaba ajeno a la situación.

La tarde se había pasado volando. Eran las nueve de la noche y estaba casi segura de que a mi madre le daría un paro cardíaco si no llegaba a casa antes de las diez. Me la imaginé al costado del teléfono a punto de llamar a la policía haciendo una cuenta regresiva. La mamá de Naruto nos invitó unas galletas después de la pizza y arreglamos todo para irnos. Hinata no dejó de mandarme miradas furtivas y yo simplemente traté de no reírme en ese momento. Sasuke se ofreció a llevarme a casa mientras que nos despedíamos con un movimiento de mano entre todos y cada uno partiendo por su lado.

Durante el camino hablamos de cosas triviales como el carro de su mamá. Ella le había pedido unos encargos del supermercado y aprovechó en pedirle el auto con la excusa de que no quería ir en bus porque tardaría más. Su pulgar no dejó de trazar figuras en el dorso de mi mano mientras manejaba y seguíamos hablando. Hablamos también acerca de nuestras bandas favoritas. Tenía entradas dobles para ONE OK ROCK y Sasuke era el único de la manada que escuchaba rock alternativo a parte de metal como yo. Quedamos en ir juntos.

Para mi mala suerte, llegamos pronto a mi casa. Me ayudó a bajar y hasta caminó conmigo hasta la entrada de mi casa. Mi hogar no era una mansión precisamente, pero tampoco una cueva. Era una casa de gente de recursos 'alto-medio'. No quería que él se vaya. Quería que me cambie el piyama como una bebé, que me de mi beso de dulces sueños, que se duerma a mi lado y que me abrace como yo de pequeña a mi oso de peluche.

"Supongo que nos vemos mañana para lo de la playa..." dijo él mirándome fijamente. Mierda, podía quedarme un día entero viendo esos ojos sin aburrirme.

"Me mandas un mensaje cuando estés saliendo para ir bajando y esperarte en la entrada." le pedí y él asintió levemente.

Lo que sucedió después fue un acto impulsivo por parte de ambos. Estampamos nuestros labios en un increíble beso. Sus labios eran verdaderamente suaves y sabían a menta. En ese momento no quería un beso vehemente, no quería un beso francés. Quería un beso de Disney. Quería acariciar sus labios con los míos y con mi lengua. Quería grabarlos en mi memoria para siempre. Mis manos se perdieron en su sedoso cabello negro y las suyas en mi cintura.

"Me gustas." murmuró contra mis labios para volver a besarlos brevemente.

"Lo sé." contesté orgullosa. No era tonta y esas miradas que me daba en plena clase no pasaban desapercibidas por mi y menos por mis amigas. "Tú también me gustas."

"¿Te llamo después?" preguntó atacando mi cuello con pequeños y delicados besos.

"¿Para masturbarte con mi voz y mi foto de perfil de Whatsapp?" pregunté divertida.

"Eso debería de decirte a ti." respondió con una leve sonrisa besando mi frente y mi nariz.

"Hablamos luego entonces..." susurré entrando a mi casa y volteándome para mandarle un beso volado.

Él rodó los ojos y entró a su carro haciendo un ademán con la mano. Sip. En definitiva había sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida.

.

.

_2870 palabras._

_30 de setiembre del 2013_

_La la la! No puedo creer que lo escribí todo en un día. Realmente me vino la inspiración. Espero que no les haya molestado el hecho de que los haya juntado a Sakura y Sasuke tan rápido. Hay una sencilla razón para esto: FADELESS no será una historia de amor de novela ni de Disney, no será cliché. Empezando por el hecho de que son marginados y que tienen una perspectiva distinta del mundo. Como lo comenté en FB, la forma de pensar de Sakura está inspirada en Raven (Vampire Kisses) y también un poco en mí._

No va a haber lemmon porque es T rated, pero lo que haré es subir el lemmon como un one-shot y ponerle como M rated :) El próximo cap será básicamente como avanza su relación y lo que piensa no solo la manada sino también los demás (en especial los populares). El lemmon sería en el quinto cap, en donde (SPOILEEERRR!) también habrá la primera discusión de nuestra querida pareja.

En este cap (y es muy posible que en futuro) haya bastante vocabulario de música. Si no entienden algún termino, háganmelo saber (ya sea via facebook, pm o review)

**5 REVIEWS para el siguiente capitulo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**FADELESS**

**Capitulo IV: ¿Uchiha?**

No le comenté nada a mi mamá acerca de mi cita con Sasuke del domingo. Saldría ese día con la excusa que iría con las chicas de compras. Estaba realmente emocionada por la cita y contaba los segundos para que ya sea la hora. El viernes había ido compras especialmente para conseguir el atuendo perfecto. Quería verme especial ese día y hasta me compré ropa interior nueva. Fui bastante suertuda de poder encontrarme con la nueva colección de Black Heart. Unas converse negras con tachas estaban de oferta, y no dudé en comprarlas también.

Ese día salió sol, por lo que opté por un short morado desgarrado en los bordes, un polo manga corta de color gris y mis nuevas converse. Preparé un bolso con mi ropa interior, mi celular, unas bolsas de frituras y mi toalla. Ir a la playa no era realmente de mi gusto, pero algo me decía que valdría la pena ir. Me levanté mas temprano de lo normal (ya que casi siempre me levanto a medio día) e inclusive ayudé a mi mamá a preparar el desayuno. Todos en mi casa se sorprendieron por el hecho de que esté sonriendo durante todo el desayuno y que hasta haya saludado a mi hermano llamándolo por su nombre y no insultándolo.

Sasuke se había comportado como un verdadero caballero conmigo durante toda la semana. Me ayudaba con mis pesados libros de Ciencias, me abría las puertas de los salones y me dejaba pasar primero, me acompañaba a casa cuando la jornada escolar acababa... Al principio pensé que sólo era una faceta, y mis amigas también estaban seguras de ello. Pero los chicos también se dieron cuenta. Nosotros tenemos como un trato de hermanos, nadie quiere hacerle daño a nadie. Es por eso que para asegurarse, se juntaron en casa de Nara y empezaron a hablar de temas sin sentido hasta que lograron sacar el tema de Sasuke y mío. Me terminaron mandando el video de él confesando que iba serio conmigo.

Después del beso que nos dimos aquella noche en la entrada de mi casa, compartimos un par más durante clases y unos cuantos caminando por la calle tomados de la mano. La gente nos miraba con asco cuando lo hacíamos, y más aún cuando se daban cuenta del nuevo piercing que mi príncipe se había hecho en el lado derecho del labio. A muchos le parecía algo asqueroso y hasta antihigiénico, pero a mí me parecía que cosa más sexy y excitante del planeta. Sus labios eran tan suaves y adictivos, que daban ganas de quedarse besándolo todo el día. Había adquirido la extraña manía de delinear sus labios con mi lengua, antes de dejar que él profundice el beso.

No estaba segura si nuestra relación ya tenía nombre. Realmente no me quejaba ya que Sasuke era bastante callado. Pero algo me decía que para ello sería necesaria la cita de hoy. Estaba caminando de un lado a otro en mi habitación, esperando a que me llegue su mensaje para bajar. Me retoqué mi maquillaje a prueba de agua y me acomodé el bikini para ganar tiempo. Miré al reloj de la pared, y mi celular sonó dándome entender que me había llegado un mensaje por parte de él. Nunca había bajado tan rápido las escaleras en mi vida. Salí de mi casa gritando 'Salgo con las chicas.' Sonaba bastante sospechoso, pero mi mamá estaba más preocupada por terminar de lavar los platos y mi papá ya estaba bañándose.

"Hey..." susurró contra mis labios, después de un increíble beso de buenos días.

"Hola..." respondí con un imperceptible sonrojo en las mejillas.

Acaricié su cabello azabache con cariño, mirándolo a los ojos fijamente. Sus dedos delgados trazaron líneas incomprensibles en mi cuello, mientras que yo le volvía a poner sus lentes de sol. Sentía cosquillas por lo que no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa. Él me dedicó una de esas medias sonrisas que hacía que mariposas revolotearan en mi estómago. Seguíamos en medio de la calle, a pocos metros de la entrada de mi casa. Miré distraídamente a su reloj, que indicaba que ya eran las 10:03 am.

"¿Que planes para la cita de hoy, sr. Uchiha?" pregunté curiosa mientras conectaba mi celular al estéreo del ferrari de su mamá.

"Ir a la playa hasta el atardecer. Comer unas pizzas viendo Dracula en mi departamento... ¿Qué dices?" respondió volteando a verme rápidamente.

A los pocos minutos ya nos encontrábamos en la carretera a 100 kph, camino a la playa. El sol no tardó en molestarme la vista, por lo que me puse mis Ray Ban también. La carretera estaba a unos pocos kilómetros de la playa, por lo que se podía ver cómo las olas azules reventaban con fuerza en la orilla. Sasuke, como de costumbre, acariciaba el dorso de mi mano con su pulgar sin dejar de mirar la autopista y hablar de rato en rato. Me carcomía de curiosidad el hecho de que él viva solo en departamento. Ya me lo había comentado, pero no la razón. Suponía que era por el simple hecho de que era diferente y que sus padres no lo apoyaban del todo.

Nos quedamos en un silencio bastante cómodos, mientras the Gazette sonaba como música de fondo. Cerré mis ojos durante unos cuantos segundos y cuando los volví a abrir, ya nos encontrábamos en la entrada. No era del todo lo que había esperado. Era un club de gente de dinero. Era obvio que Sasuke de alguna manera odiaba este tipo de cosas, pero no miró feo al chico de la caseta de la entrada y seguimos el pequeño camino de trocha. Era un club no tan grande pero la piscina era inmensa y no era necesario entrar a las instalaciones del restaurante o de las habitaciones para saber que la gente que iba ahí se podría de dinero. Pero Sasuke no se detuvo ahí. Siguió recorriendo el camino de trocha con el ferrari rojo de su mamá. A los pocos minutos, el club se veía a lo lejos y cuando volteé la mirada al lado quedé maravillada con la vista.

"Este es mi lugar secreto. Todavía es parte del club pero no han hecho nada por acá. Me siento más cómodo en esta playa que en la otra." me confesó, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, mirando hacia el otro lado.

"Nunca antes alguien me había llevado a un lugar tan lindo como este Sasuke. Gracias." le dije besando su mejilla.

.

Estábamos echados sobre mi toalla negra, besándonos como si no hubiera un mañana. Nuestras piernas (agradecí internamente que me haya acordado de depilarme) estaban enredadas, al igual que mis manos en su cabello sedoso. Sus manos, en cambio, rodeaban mi cuello. No tardó mucho en ser un chico travieso y desatar el nudo de la parte de arriba del bikini. La sensación de sus abdominales perfectamente formados contra mi vientre era indescriptible. Sus dedos acariciaron los bordes de mis pequeños senos aún cubiertos por la copa del bikini, pero no pude evitar soltar un pequeño gemido. Mordí su labio inferior, en forma de castigo y el solo sonrió contra el beso. Perdí la cuenta de cuanto tiempo nos estuvimos besando. Se nos iba el aire, respirábamos, y nos seguíamos besando.

"Oye..." susurró contra mi oreja, mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja.

"¿Hum?"

"Quieres estar conmigo?"

Sentí tanto sus latidos del corazón aumentar como los míos. Mordí levemente mi labio, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. Sus orbes reflejaban nerviosismo, era obvio. Una gran sonrisa apareció en mi rostro y asentí como una tonta. Él también sonrió levemente y me abrazó por la cintura, atrayéndome fuertemente hacia él. Delineé con la punta de mis dedos la línea de sus perfectos abdominales (como agradecía que mi chico estuviese con el pecho desnudo en esos momentos), besando su barbilla inocentemente. Rozó de una forma tierna su nariz contra la mía con sus ojos cerrados. Sus largas pestañas negras rozaban mis pómulos, y me daban cosquillas.

A pesar de ser gótica, no odiaba tanto el sol. Amaba la playa. Pero no porque podría tomar el sol tranquilamente (mi piel era blanca y simplemente me ponía muy roja). Amaba la playa por la brisa marina. Lo primero que hacía al poner los pies sobre la arena era inspirar profundamente el olor a mar. Me hacía sentir como si estuviera completa. Perdí mi virginidad con uno de mis mejores amigos y en ese instante había estado borracha, por lo que en realidad no pude sentirme completa en el que llegamos al orgasmo. Ni siquiera puedo recordar bien lo que pasó. Sólo sé que ese chico fue Gaara (que ya no está con nosotros en la secundaria por problemas familiares) y que a la mañana siguiente ya no era virgen. Es por eso que yendo a la playa era lo único con lo que podía contar por mientras.

Ese día fue inusual. Me sentí completa. No sólo porque inhalé la brisa marina, sino que también porque Sasuke formalizó lo que teníamos. Estábamos saliendo oficialmente. La sonrisa en mi rostro no se apagó hasta la noche, cuando llegó la hora de despedirnos. Tal como lo había prometido, después de un largo día en la playa, regresamos a su pequeño pero cómodo departamento a comer pizzas viendo Dracula.

"¿Te vengo a recoger mañana?" murmuró para besarme rápidamente en los labios.

"¿Lo pretendes hacer todas las mañanas?"

Se encogió de hombros de una manera muy adorable. Le dije que Ino también pasaba a recogerme por las mañanas, por lo que quedamos en que él me recogería y dejaría los lunes y viernes. Me dio un último beso (esta vez en la mejilla porque mi mamá estaba mirando escondida entre las cortinas pero de una manera muy obvia) y se fue caminando. No me había percatado hasta entonces que su departamento no quedaba tan lejos de mi casa. Ahora podría verlo incluso después de clases sin ningún problema.

.

No quisimos anunciarlo tan pronto, pero nos vieron abrazados y las preguntas bombardearon. No era novedad de que había algo entre nosotros. Yo quise abrir la boca para explicarlo, pero Sasuke se adelantó y lo dejó lo suficientemente claro para que no queden dudas. Shikamaru nos miró sorprendidos y después sonrió. Neji asintió con la cabeza callado (pero sabía que era su manera de felicitar a las personas). Sai sonrió (esas sonrisas falsas que a veces me daban miedo). Ino prácticamente se nos tiró encima felicitándonos y exigiendo un beso público (Sasuke me dio un piquito en los labios. Fue rápido pero lindo). Hinata sonrió y nos abrazó a ambos. Temari le advirtió a Sasuke diciéndole que si me hacía llorar lo mataba y a mi me abrazó fuertemente.

Los otros grupos no tardaron en enterarse en poco tiempo. Pero como Sasuke era alumno nuevo se notó más rápido de lo que nos imaginamos. Con Ino y Sai, o Temari y Shikamaru, se dieron cuenta al pasar de los meses pero no le dieron tanta importancia como a nosotros. Era bastante incómodo ser el objeto de vista ese año. Sasuke se mantenía estoico pero era obvio que estaba molesto. Realmente ya estábamos acostumbrados a que nos miren raro, pero esta vez ya era algo mucho más personal. Siempre hay alguien que sobresale al momento de molestar, y esa persona tiene nombre y apellido: Karin Uzumaki.

"¡Oh miren!" exclamó con su voz falsa al igual que su cabello rojo. "La pelo de chicle está saliendo con el chico nuevo. ¡Yuk!" hizo una mueca de asco y se acercó más hacia nosotros.

"¿Sabes Karin? No estoy de humor hoy día. ¿Me harías el gran favor de ir a joder a otra persona?" nunca le pedía favores a nadie (menos a ella), pero ese día realmente no estaba de humor para lidear con ella.

"Sólo si me prometes que controlarán sus hormonas emo y no traerán mas enanos emos con el pelo de chicle o el cabello como el trasero de un pato."

"No somos emos por enésima vez idiota." murmuré y Sasuke soltó una leve media sonrisa orgulloso. Por suerte no me escuchó.

"¿Sabes lindo?" dijo coqueta (a lo que yo dije un simple y claro 'perra' entre los dientes). "Si te sacaras esos aretes horribles y el delineador, saldría contigo." jugueteó con su cabello azabache (algo que solo YO podía hacer).

"Sakura y los demás son los únicos que me han aceptado tal y como soy. Lo que menos necesito en mi vida es gente como tú." dijo fríamente, alejando la mano de Karin toscamente.

"Tú te lo pierdes. Aunque te creo que tu hermano es mejor en la ca que tú."

Y fue ahí en donde me chocó. ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan tonta? Me quería golpear mentalmente con un ladrillo. Era tan obvio y había sido tan ciega. Sasuke era un Uchiha. Había estado tan metida en nuestro cuento de hadas que se me había pasado por completo. Sasuke era el hermano perdido de Itachi Uchiha del que tanto decían que entraría a nuestra secundaria este año.

.

.

_2185 palabras_

_17 de octubre del 2013_

_Yeah! Finalmente está aquí el nuevo capítulo de FADELESS. Espero que les guste :D Fue más cortito que el anterior, pero era esto o nada. Para la próxima semana ya debo de haber terminado el próximo capítulo. No se olviden de agregarme a Facebook para estar al día con mis nuevos proyectos, actualizaciones y cosas random xD Soy Hatsumi Uchiha._

_Reviews?_


	5. Chapter 5

**FADELESS**

**Capitulo V: Estoy saliendo con un Uchiha**

Después de lo que dijo Karin, no solo yo me había quedado helada sino que Sasuke también. Me daban unas ganas increíbles de pegarle a Karin en la cara fuertemente, pero ya estaba en suficientes problemas. Vi que su puño se endurecía más, y de verdad que tuve más ganas de pegarle en la cara. Lo que más odiaba era que me compararan con mi hermano, sabía que Sasuke se estaba sintiendo avergonzado y odiando a su hermano como si su vida dependiese de ello. Para hacer el momento menos tenso, el timbre de cambio de hora sonó.

"¡Sakura!" escuché la voz de Ino llamándome, pero no pude voltear a responderle.

"Vamos. Tenemos Cálculo con Kurenai." dijo Sasuke inexpresivamente, y tomando mi mano de una manera brusca.

Me jaló por los pasillos hasta llegar al aula y con un movimiento de muñeca, me hizo aterrizar en sus piernas. Pero no soltaba el fuerte agarre aún. Yo solía cortarme a comienzos de la preparatoria; tenía las cicatrices ahí y me dolían. Si las miradas mataran, hubiera ocurrido una masacre antes de que empezase la clase. Trataba de controlar mis expresiones de dolor, pero algunos alumnos se dieron cuenta. No era un asunto de su incumbencia por lo que no hicieron nada. Así eran las reglas. Estaban más claras que el agua.

"Lamento el retraso pero-"

Sasuke había salido de la clase al mismo tiempo que Kurenai había entrado. El portazo no tardó en escucharse. Kurenai estaba confundida pero no salió a buscarlo. Sabía que él estaba furioso en esos momentos por lo que no fui tras de él. Necesitaba estar a solas un rato y yo necesitaba un lugar en donde dormir. Me acomodé en mi lugar, que como siempre estaba al final del aula, y me quedé profundamente dormida. Me sentía verdaderamente cansada y aún me dolía la muñeca.

Me desperté cuando vibró mi celular en el bolsillo de mi pantalón pitillo. Me restregué mis ojos con cuidado para no arruinar mi maquillaje y saqué mi celular para ver quién y qué me había escrito. Era un mensaje de Ino en la conversación del grupo exigiendo saber qué pasaba. Al parecer había visto a Sasuke caminar furioso por los pasillos del colegio sin un destino en particular. Vi que faltaba solo un minuto para que sonara el timbre que indicaba el final del día. Recogí algunos materiales que había desparramado sin querer mientras que el timbre sonaba.

Estaba cansada y aburrida, por lo que caminé lentamente hacia la salida al igual que el resto del alumnado. Juré ver a Sasuke saliendo del baño de hombres, pero supuse que seguía media dormida aún y que estaba ilusionando. Ino me sorprendió por detrás con una mueca en su rostro que me hizo reír y salimos empujándonos mutuamente hasta llegar al estacionamiento. Nuestras risas se apagaron cuando vimos a mi chico parado en el estacionamiento con su moto. Era obvio que me estaba esperando.

"Hey, anda con él. Me dijo lo que pasó y creo que te debe una disculpa." sonrió mi mejor amiga rubia.

Asentí levemente, y después de hacer nuestro saludo (que básicamente consistía en hacer chocar nuestros puños y hacer un juego de manos) caminé hacia donde estaba él. Le sonreí levemente, dándole entender que no había rencor ni nada por el estilo. Le quité el casco de las manos rápidamente y me puse de puntitas para besar su mejilla. Me miró profundamente a los ojos (se notaba que estaba arrepentido), atrayéndome por la cintura. El roce de su nariz contra la mía me causó cosquillas. Pude sentir su aliento de menta contra mis labios. Intenté besarlo, pero mis labios solo llegaron a su barbilla.

Me volteé algo indignada, y sus brazos seguían rodeados alrededor de mi cintura. Su nariz hizo trazos indefinidos en la curvatura de mi cuello de una manera muy adorable. Le escuché susurrar "perdóname" varias veces. Besó mi cuello varias veces, acariciando mi cintura con sus pulgares. Solo pude cerrar mis ojos para disfrutar.

"Sasuke..." susurré, aún con mis ojos cerrados.

"Sakura, yo-"

Coloqué un dedo sobre sus labios para que no hable, volteando a verlo fijamente a los ojos. Las palabras de verdad sobraban en esos momentos.

.

Cuando su moto se detuvo, salté de ella algo confundida. No estábamos en mi casa, como lo había imaginado. Estábamos en la zona de ricos de la ciudad. Había estado disfrutando de la sensación del viento contra mi cara con los ojos cerrados, que no me había percatado que no había tomado el camino usual. Si pensé que la casa de Naruto era gigante, este ya parecía una mansión. Un gran portón de madera se encontraba en la entrada de la casa y un jardín inmenso se podía observar desde fuera de éste. Las paredes que lo rodeaban eran de un color hueso, que contrastaban con la moto de Sasuke. Nos habíamos estacionado en el pequeño camino de piedras que era una especie de "camino" para entrar a la mansión.

"Soy Sasuke. Abre la puerta."

Y como si fueran las palabras mágicas, el gran portón se abrió. Mi boca creo que llegó hasta el piso de la impresión. Sasuke parecía conocer el lugar como si fuera su propia casa. Me hizo un ademán para subirme en la moto de nuevo. Subí algo insegura, pero me aferré a su espalda. Empezó a avanzar y el portón se cerró segundos después de haber pasado. Rodeamos la pequeña pileta de agua, y Sasuke estacionó la moto enfrente de la entrada principal de la casa. Era una casa bastante moderna. Me carcomía la curiosidad de poder entrar de una vez. Pero antes de poder abrir la boca, una mujer de alrededor 40 años abrió la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"¡Sasuke-chan, viniste con ella!"

Por el tono de voz que usó la mujer con hermoso cabello negro, deduje que era su mamá. ¿Qué mamá no usa diminutivos con sus hijos? Y para ser su madre, se notaba que era relativamente joven. No tenía ni una sola arruga ni mancha en el rostro. No noté ningún rastro de maquillaje tampoco. Su delgada figura se notaba gracias al atuendo que estaba utilizando, que consistía en una blusa blanca y un pantalón caqui. Mis pensamientos acerca de su mamá fueron interrumpidos cuando me vi abrazada fuertemente por ella.

"¡Eres tan linda!" me dijo, cuando finalmente deshizo el abrazo y me inspeccionó de pies a cabeza.

"Gracias supongo..." respondí algo insegura de mí misma. No estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cumplidos.

"Asumo que se quedarán a cenar. Preparé pizza casera Sakura-chan. Espero que no seas vegetariana."

Estaba cada vez más y más confundida. ¿Por qué rayos Sasuke me había traído a ese lugar? Pensé que no se llevaban muy bien con su familia, en especial con sus padres. Su mamá (cuyo nombre desconocía aún) me empujó levemente por la espalda hasta llegar a un inmenso comedor. No solté la mano de Sasuke en ningún momento. La araña de luces amarillas se encontraba encima de nuestras cabezas. Se veía tan delicada que me daba miedo de que se pueda caer.

"¡Fugaku! ¡Sasuke ya vino!"

_¿Más personas?_, pensé para mis adentros.

A los pocos minutos apareció un señor del mismo tamaño que Sasuke por el umbral de una de las tantas puertas que habían. Por sus facciones, deduje que era su papá. Pero lo que me inquietaba en esos momentos era el hermano de mi novio, Itachi. Sabía que Sasuke enfurecería tal y como lo había hecho algunas horas atrás durante clases. No quería que eso se repitiese.

.

Al final, terminó siendo una cena "familiar" sin darme cuenta. Comimos en silencio durante una media hora con algunas preguntas por parte de su mamá (cuyo nombre todavía no sabía). Sasuke no dejó de mirarme regularmente durante todo ese rato, asegurándose de que todo estuviese en orden. Su papá tampoco dejó de mirarme todo el rato, pero al contrario de Sasuke, él me examinaba con esa típica mirada de desprecio que todo el mundo me dedicaba desde siempre. Ni me inmuté y eso creo que lo tomó algo por sorpresa.

La pizza estuvo realmente deliciosa y se lo hice saber a su mamá. Me abrazó fuertemente (de nuevo ) en agradecimiento, parándose de la mesa para hacerlo. Su papá seguía mirándome de una manera algo furiosa. Creo que realmente esperaba que su hijo estuviese amistando con personas de sociedad y clase como Karin, y no góticas como yo. Ayudé a su mamá a servir el postre en la mesa (era un pastel de mango que se veía delicioso) y Sasuke ayudó a llevar los platos a la cocina.

Terminamos el postre y después de que volviese a agradecer (nunca en mi vida había agradecido tan seguido), mi novio prácticamente me jaló hasta su antigua habitación. Subimos por unas grandes escaleras que parecían ser de mármol y llegamos al segundo piso. Su habitación era la última del largo pasillo. Había una distancia de mínimo seis metros entre cada puerta. Las dos primeras asumí que eran las de sus padres y su hermano. Las del medio asumí que eran el estudio y la habitación de los huéspedes. Mi mano no dejó la suya hasta que llegamos a su habitación. Al parecer habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde la última vez que había entrado porque lo noté algo dudoso al entrar.

"Bienvenida a mi habitación..." susurró en mi oído, abriendo la puerta blanca de madera.

Quedé maravillada al verla. Era muchísima más grande que la habitación de su departamento. Su cuarto era del tamaño del cuarto de mis padres y mi baño juntos. Algunos posters de bandas de rock alternativo y metal seguían pegadas en las paredes. Una computadora algo vieja estaba en la esquina del fondo y no había cama. Las paredes eran de un color azul casi negro al igual que su cabello y las grandes ventanas del balcón daban al jardín.

"Tu ex-habitación." señalé yo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Si..." respondió, dándome la razón besándome el cuello juguetonamente.

.

El día se había pasado volando verdaderamente. Un par de horas después ya estábamos regresando a mi casa en el carro de su mamá. Había empezado a llover fuertemente y su mamá no quería que ninguno de los dos nos enfriáramos. Prendió el aire acondicionado y lo calentó un poco para que no tengamos frío. La estación de radio que estaba sonando era la que casi todo el resto escuchaba. Pero nosotros éramos todo menos el resto. Rápidamente conectó su celular a la opción auxiliar del estéreo y the GazattE empezó a escucharse fuertemente por los parlantes. Le robé un rápido beso en los labios susurrando la letra de Venomous Spider's web.

No pudimos hablar mucho en el camino porque no hubo casi nada de tráfico. Miré distraídamente las luces de la ciudad y como la gente caminaba tratando de protegerse de la lluvia. Algunos estaban usando paraguas y otros simplemente corrían para mojarse menos. Nunca le encontré el chiste a eso porque al fin y al cabo terminabas igual de empapado como si te hubieras dado una ducha helada con la ropa puesta.

Detuvo el carro detrás del de mi papá y la sonrisa que había estado en mi rostro desde haber cenado en casa de sus padres se desvaneció. Giré mi mirada para ver a Sasuke, pero él ya no estaba ahí. Volteé a ver al otro lado, topándome con un Sasuke abriéndome la puerta como todo caballero y usando un paraguas negro.

Corrimos hasta la entrada de mi casa y cerró el paraguas cuando estuvimos bajo el pequeño techo que sobresalía. Tomé sus manos, entrelazándolas con las mías y sorprendiéndolo. Levanté mi mirada y creo que fue lo suficiente para que se agache un poco y bese mi frente (aunque sabía que en el interior quería que me bese en los labios).

"Mi mamá quería conocerte hace tiempo. Había visto algunas fotos de la presentación que tuvimos de música en el auditorio."

Los recuerdos de aquel día me atacaron y mi sonrisa no tardó en aparecer de nuevo en mis labios. Al final, nuestra presentación fue una de las mejores según la bruja que teníamos por profesora. La próxima presentación la tendríamos en unas cuantas semanas y dentro de pocos días nos reuniríamos de nuevo para elegir otra canción.

Le dije que solo eras una amiga. Si le decía que éramos algo más iba a hacer un escándalo..." murmuró contra mis labios a punto de besarlos, estaban a solo unos cinco centímetros de mí.

"¿Por eso me invitaste?" le pregunté, acercándome aún más a sus labios.

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros de una manera bastante adorable que hizo que por dentro me den mucho más ganas de besar sus labios sabor a menta. Y estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero justo en ese momento mi papá abrió la puerta. Estaba casi segura de que mi hermano había sido quien había avisado y me prometí a mí misma que las pagaría. Si me hubiera visto alguien en ese momento fijamente, se hubiera dado cuenta de que prácticamente estaba botando humo por lo furiosa que me sentía en ese momento.

"¿Te molestaría presentarme a tu amigo Sakura?" preguntó mi papá. Era obvio que estaba molesto.

"Él es Sasuke papá. Y me encantaría que se queden a hablar, de hombre a hombre pero Sasuke ya se tiene que ir."

Sasuke no necesitó más explicaciones. Se dirigió a mi padre con un leve movimiento de la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento. Giró sobre sus pies para mirarme a mí y besó mi mejilla rápidamente.

"Nos vemos mañana..." susurró abriendo su paraguas y caminando hacia el carro de su mamá.

.

.

_2291_

_31 de octubre del 2013_

_Aquí está el quinto capitulo de FADELESS después de dos semanas de espera... Pensé que había pasado menos tiempo, pero al parecer estas dos semanas se pasaron volando realmente. Tengo varios proyectos y actualizaciones que hacer. Así que supongo que nos veremos de aquí en dos semanas. Trataré de no pasarme de ese limite :)_

_Gracias a todas por sus reviews! Me impulsan a mejorar y hacen que sonría cuando los leo!_

_Abrazos_

_Hatsumi_

_._

**Reviews?**


End file.
